Dale's Lagoon
Dale's Lagoon is a nikkdisneylover8390 spoof of Larry's Lagoon from VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?. Cast *Bob the Tomato - Chip (Chip and Dale) *Larry the Cucumber - Dale (Chip and Dale) *Professor (Dad Asparagus) - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Archibald Asparagus - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Lovey Asparagus - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ginger Grant - Cholena (An American Tail) *Mary Ann Summers - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Palmy - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) Plot In the tree, Chip asks Dale asks if he remembers the time that they learned about forgiveness. Dale says yes and Chip asks if the kids would like to hear about it. After they say yes, Chip begins the story. It goes back one summer when Chip and Dale were running a tour boat service. One day, the two friends had three guests booked for a three hour tour. There was a professor (Timothy "Timmy" Brisby), a millionaire (Fievel Mousekewitz), and his wife (Olivia Flaversham). There was going to be a movie star (Cholena) and some other girl (Tanya Mousekewitz), but they cancelled. After they do a introduction dance for their guests, Chip and Dale begin their tour. As they are out at sea, Chip asks Dale if he can take the wheel while he checks on the guests. As Dale takes the wheel, he begins to daydream of being a Russian ice breaking captain by the name of Dale Romanov. He imagines that there are two great whales stuck in ice and his only way of saving them are smashing through an iceberg. Suddenly, Chip breaks the daydreaming by asking Dale if he wants a snow cone. Suddenly, Dale rams the boat into a rock thinking it's an iceberg. As everyone is launched from the boat and onto a nearby tropical island, everyone begins to become upset with Dale and ask him why he would smash the boat. Dale states he did so because of his daydream. Soon, the boat sinks, leaving everyone with no means transportation. Later that night, everyone makes bamboo huts as living quarters. As Dale lies in his hammock at night, he tells Chip that life on the island isn't so bad. Chip very angrily tells Dale that everyone is stuck on the island with no way home. Dale asks for Chip's forgiveness, but Chip says it's not good enough. Upset with everyone, Dale leaves the campsite and finds a way of the island. The next morning, everyone wakes up to find no sight of Dale. Soon, Timmy comes back with a catapult that will supposedly fling everyone back home. He demonstrates by using a coconut. He flings the coconut which hits Chip, who is on a palm tree looking for Dale, and makes him fall into Fievel's hut. Chip is angry for Timmy's catapult while Fievel is angry at Chip for destroying his hut. Timmy asks Chip for forgiveness while Chip asks for Fievel's forgiveness. Both men forgive each other, but they soon remember that Dale asked for forgiveness about the boat but they wouldn't do so. Realizing what wrong they've done to drive Dale away, the gang head out through the entire island to search for Dale. As they find him on the other side of the island, they see Dale has made a small raft and is trying to head back home by himself. They say they're sorry which makes him come back to shore. They also ask forgiveness for not forgiving him. Dale forgives the gang and suddenly a voice echoes out. The voice belongs to a Muppet frog named Kermit and he begins to sing a song about forgiveness. Suddenly, Timmy comes around with a helicopter he invented. Everyone (except Kermit of course) climbs up the helicopter's ladder and they all fly home. Dale tells Chip that next summer that they will sell lemonade like everyone else. Voice Cast *Phillip Vischer: Chip as Bob the Tomato and Fievel Mousekewitz as Archibald Asparagus *Michael Nawrocki: Dale as Larry the Cucumber *Dan Anderson: Timothy Brisby as Dad Asparagus *Gail Freeman: Olivia Flaversham as Lovey Asparagus *Jeff Morrow: Kermit the Frog as Palmy Category:VeggieTales Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:VeggieTales parodies